In devices for face and iris recognition, particularly in handheld units that are controlled by an operator, there is typically a means to point the unit at the correct distance and orientation with respect to the subject.
FIG. 1 shows an example of an existing iris recognition device 100 that has an operator graphical user interface (GUI) or a set of indicating lights 101. For example, the operator GUI may contain red or green lights to indicate that the subject is too far or too close, or it may contain a screen that displays imagery acquired by the iris recognition device.
A key problem is that the operator 103 has to look away from the subject 102 and instead look at the GUI or indicating lights on the device. This is indicated in FIG. 1 wherein the gaze of the operator is diverted from the face of the subject. In many applications however, it is much preferred that the operator continues to look at the subject and not the GUI or indicator lights on the device. For example, in applications requiring high person-throughput, the operator has to first direct their attention at a subject's face which is typically required in the process of interacting with them, and then has to re-direct their gaze to the GUI or set of indicating lights on the device. Further, the operator has to repeat this gaze re-direction many hundreds of times per hour. Such shift in gaze can be distracting to both the operator and the subject, and increases the time it takes for the operator to use the face or iris recognition device.
The invention is a novel operator interface that allows the operator to continue looking at the subject while the face or iris recognition device is operating.